


Vampires Work In Walmart

by ClaireLou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a hunter, Ben isnt what he seems, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hunted Vampires, I made this up as i went along, I may write more one day, It was supposed to be quick and funny, Mentions of Death, Open but happy ending, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey is a vampire, Saving Each Other, Sort Of, Swearing, Sweet and a little fluffy, The story got away from me, Vampires, Walmart, angsty, author knows nothing about walmart, but it fits the narrative, vampires au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireLou/pseuds/ClaireLou
Summary: Rey is a Vampire and Rey works in Walmart.... It's a well known fact in the Vampire Community that Walmart is the best place to work. Unfortunately Hunters know that too.And today Hunters just so happen to walk into Reys Walmart. She's boned and not entirely sure how to get out of this predicament especially when one of the hunters looks like a damned God. But Rey doesn't know the meaning of surrender, she's not going down without a fight.A vampire AU set in Walmart.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Vampires Work In Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this little fic. It kind of got away from me. It was supposed to be quick and funny and it kind of turned into this soft angsty and sweet Vampire fic. I hope you like it. I loved writing it and now I completely get what authors mean when they say their characters made up their own minds haha.

Rey was doing her best to ignore it, the incessant ear-splitting noise that she knew only she could hear. As soon as it had started, she knew exactly what it was, a specialised ultrasonic beacon. Used by hunters the world over, it wasn’t the first time she had come up against them and it wouldn’t be the last but it didn’t stop the sound that was radiating through the building from giving her the most pain inducing headache she had ever had. Either alive or well not alive. 

She cursed herself, vampires the world over worked in 24-hour convenience stores, it was the easiest way to earn and avoid the sun. But as vampires knew it, so did hunters and that is where she had completely fucked up.

She looked down the aisle where she was stacking, she couldn’t rely on her hearing with that beacon blaring so she would have to depend on her increased eye sight. She couldn’t run, as it would make her the easy target, chances are they didn’t know if there was a vampire in the store at all and her bolting would make their hunt too easy. 

She pulled her hair out of its buns, letting it hang loose around her shoulders, it wouldn’t hide it completely but it would at least mask the blood when it started to drip from her ears. 

Looking up and down the aisle again, she started to walk slowly. If she could get to the warehouse, she could move more freely and at her vampire speed but she needed to make it there first without gaining any attention.

Rey made it to the end of the aisle, looking both left and right she saw no hunters only Poe the evening manager and Rose another stock girl laughing over the new towels they had got in store. Rose raised her hand to beckon her over.

“Rey, come look at these, they look like penises!” She laughed

“Will do, I’m just going to the loo, I’m bloody desperate for a wee” She lied whilst smiling apologetically.

“God you’re so British” Laughed rose

She turned around and started walking towards the back of the store. That’s when she saw him, the first hunter. He wouldn’t be alone, but this one she could probably slip by.

He looked young, probably a fresher, taken on his first ‘easy’ hunt. But if nothing else Rey refused to be an easy target. She shifted down the aisle, containing soaps, a mistake to be sure but there was at least a customer down this aisle so she had a modicum of safety. Even without her hearing and now a very floral spell wafting in her nose.

“Excuse me miss?” The old lady enquired “You work here?”

Rey looked down at her uniform and bright green hi-vis. Nodding she walked over to the lady. ‘I do not have time for this’ she thought to herself.

“Yes, ma’am how can I help?” She enquired in her politest customer service tone.

“Do you have any more of these?” the lady waved fruit shaped soaps in front of her face “My grandkids just love these I want to get a whole case worth; they’ll do for Christmas and birthdays and presents and little bits and bobs….”

Shit.

Rey had stopped listening the woman and was now faced with a second hunter. He was tall, unfortunately handsome with long black hair and he was looking directly at her. She looked back to the old lady who was still rambling on and then back to the hunter, who had gained another few steps towards her. Rey needed to move, she needed to get away from him, she was about 90% sure he knew.

She grabbed the soaps from the old ladies hand “You know I think we do have these” she spoke louder than she needed too “I think I saw a crate of them in the back, I’ll go and have a look for you” With that she turned and walked as swiftly as she could without arousing more suspicion.

Heading towards the back, she knew he was following her, her hairs were stood up on her skin and the sensation of someone breathing down the back of her neck was uncomfortable.

As soon as she passed through the double doors, she threw off her hi-vis and darted at her full speed to the back shelves. He would likely track her but it would take him a few seconds to catch up at which point, she could pin him, kill him and then run for the back door.

Crouched on the top shelf of the warehouse, she saw the double doors open infinitesimally and then close again slowly.

God he must be an idiot if he thinks she didn’t see that. She looked down the stacks to where he was and she could see him trying to decide which way to walk. She needed him to come towards her, so she tapped her ring against the shelf unit. 

That drew his attention. 

He started down the aisle towards her, slowly and steadily he walked checking the shelves. He was smart this one, unfortunately she had speed in her favour. As soon as he was below her, she shifted and jumped down onto his back. Yet she didn’t land on him, he turned quicker than she could have imagined and had her pinned to the floor. By both her wrists and legs. 

She struggled and hissed to try and break his grip. Eventually looking up at him she bared her fangs.

“Get the fuck off me hunter” She shrieked. 

Struggling again to free herself. He gripped her harder. She was surprised at how strong he was. Yes, he was larger than most men and built like a truck but he shouldn’t have been able to pin her like this. She was starting to feel fear seeping in.

“Stop moving” He whispered, in the lowest gravelly voice she had ever heard. Her whole body instantly wanted to freeze and listen to whatever he had to say but her mind would never let that happen.

“What so you can kill me quicker?” She shot back “Not likely Dickhead!” 

She managed to free her hand and swiped it, along with her enlarged nails across his face. Her smug smile died on her lips when he turned back to face her.

The scratches were healing, fast, his eyes had darkened and most damningly his incisors had grown.

Vampire. Her mind screamed at her.

He released her slowly, pinning her with his now black eyes, as soon as the weight left her legs she jumped up and pressed her back to the wall.

“But, what?... Why are you helping them? You’re one of us and your hunting us?” She asked angry and confused.

He stepped closer, but stopped when she flinched backwards, making herself smaller.

“I won’t hurt you. That’s why I help them. Do you know how many of us I’ve saved by working with them? As long as I can save you it will be 113.” He said modestly.

She went to say something more when they both heard the double doors open again. Suddenly his whole body had her pinned between him and the wall, his vary large hand over her mouth. His head tilted towards her.

“Don’t make a sound” He mouthed breathily. “Stay here and don’t make a sound, it’s one of the elders and I can’t promise they won’t check back here”

She nodded slowly.

He stepped away from her and towards the entrance to the stacks. She could hear him clear as day.

“No sir, no one back here. An employee came out just as I came in but after scouting the area, I cannot find traces of anyone.”

“Good work Ren. We will leave a few guys in the parking lot, in case anyone managed to slip by us. We will see them leave”

“Yes sir. I will stay. I can keep checking the area. Leave me with Mitaka, he should know what’s involved in a sweep.” 

“Good thinking. Meet back at HQ at 0800.” The other man ordered.

She heard them both leave through double doors; her hearing was returning to normal. It would appear she had missed the signal for the beacon to be turned off. 

She hadn’t yet moved and was unsure how much time had passed when she heard someone coming. A quick glance at the doors and she saw Rose moving down another aisle, focusing she saw her pickup fruit shaped soaps. Mumbling about crazy old ladies she turned and left again without looking up and noticing Rey in the next stack.

She breathed a sigh of relief and lowered herself to the ground.

“What in the ever-loving fuck is my life right now” she mouthed to herself.

“Oh, I don’t know, it doesn’t seem that bad” She jumped hearing a smug voice from above her. 

“You bastard” She teased “Gave me a heart attack…. You know what I mean” she added after he raised a brow at her.

Watching him jump down, more gracefully than she thought possible he was stood in front of her.

“You ok?” He asked

“Yeah, I guess so. I suppose I should thank you for that” She smiled at him.

He stepped towards her again and she could feel his hand move her hair away from her face. His thumb rubbed just under her jawline.

“Let’s get that cleaned up shall we” he suggested.

“Huh?” 

“Blood, the beacons will do that. It’s taken me years to be able to block out the sound completely, you did pretty well though barely reacted” 

“Oh yeah, probably a dead giveaway if I go back out there like this” She laughed at her joke and saw his lips quirk up at the side.

She led him to the staff bathroom, locking the door behind them. He lifted her on to the side next to the sink. She watched him move around the bathroom with purpose. He got paper towels and rinsed them under the tap before turning back to her. He pointed at her hair and she moved her hands up to drag it behind her back into a loose ponytail.

He dabbed the paper at her ears, sliding softly down her neck.

“Does it hurt?” 

“What?”

“Blocking out the beacons, helping them, I don’t know I guess I just wondered” She looked down

“The beacons were the easiest part, the worst was failing and watching one of us burn. The hunters they don’t make it quick. They watch us suffer” He responded angrily, which was at odds with the soft way in which he continued to clean her ears and neck.

“You could stop trying to help” she offered up softly, looking him in the eye.

“And miss saving vampires like you, never” He smirked at her, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

“They got someone you cared about didn’t they?”

“A long time ago, my family are, were from a long line of vampires. We had been hunted for years. I made a mistake; I led the hunters right to our door. Turns out the head hunter is one of us, he had been passing our information out to his organisation in dribs and drabs for years. They got to my father first, he was turned. Wasn’t as strong as my mother. She tried to avenge him, she could have taken on the world and come out on top, unfortunately they used me against her. They drove a stake through her chest just as I reached the house” he spoke objectively but she could hear the undercurrents of rage “I watched my mother die and I knew I couldn’t take them out alone so I ran. Spent years killing the hunters I came across until one day it hit me, there were more of us out there. More of us that needed help. Mothers, sons, daughters, freshly turned vampires that didn’t know what to do. So, I searched for my mother’s friends, started up her old organisation and I send the ones I save to them. The resistance. They get them on their feet.”

“That’s incredible, your mom she would be so proud of you” Rey placed her hand on the back of his pulling it to her lap. “I’m proud of you and I don’t even know your name” She tilted her head questioningly.

“Its Kylo Ren, or at least that’s what they know me as. My real names Ben” He offered.

“Ben, I like that. I’m Rey” She ran her thumb over the back of his hand and used her other to remove the cloth from his hand.

“I’ve never told anyone my name before” He sounded surprised

“Why did you tell me?” 

“I have absolutely no idea” He laughed, what sounded like a real laugh, one he probably hadn’t released in a while. It sounded barely used, gravelly and short.

“Well I’m glad. Anyway, what do we do now? I can’t leave, can I? I heard the guy say something about staying around. How do I leave?” she asked anxiously.

“No, you can’t leave out of shift pattern. We know the work schedule. But if you leave as normal, go home as normal no one will suspect.” He responded straightforwardly.

“Then what do I do?” 

“Forget this ever happened, I’ll give you the number to the resistance, I update them as often as we can to where there are operations, they will let you know the next time we are in town and you can be prepared for us.” He sounded disheartened

“Will it be you again?” She asked him hopefully

“Unlikely, why?”

“I’d kind of like it to be you again.”

“It can’t be me again, this cant be a thing. We would both be in danger. I would be putting you in too much danger.”

“Then I guess you would just have to save me all over again” She retorted cheekily

He smiled at her but she could tell he was holding back.

“Ben...” She tried softly “I don’t want this to be the last time I see you. How can it be more than that?” she pulled him closer to her so he fit snugly between her thighs.

His hands landed on the gap between her trousers and top, rubbing softly across her skin with his thumb. Her hands reach up to the collar of his jacket, stroking up and down.

“Rey I would love this to be more but I can’t put you in danger. I’m not worth that kind of danger”

“But shouldn’t that be my choice, if I think your worth it, shouldn’t that be enough. Maybe I could help” She offered stubbornly.

He raised his hand to her neck, brushing small strands of hair away from, he rested his forehead against hers.

“Rey, you can’t. You can’t help me, I’m good but I don’t think I’m good enough to keep us both safe” He breathed out softly.

“You forget Ben, I’m pretty good too, we can keep each other safe. I can stay a step ahead of you guys, get to our kind before you guys do and get them out of there. Then you don’t have to save them, they will be gone before the hunters get there. We can make this work” She proposed.

He stepped back from her, back falling against the door, head turned upwards. He seemed to be calculating, thinking it through.

She hopped down off the side and walked to him, placing her hand on the back of his neck she tilted his head towards her. 

“I’m not saying it would be easy, it wouldn’t be 100 percent fool proof, but this is worth it. Something is telling me in the pit of my stomach that this, you and me is worth it”

His eyes met hers both black as night and he surged forward to kiss her. His hands tangled in her hair, she reached her arms around his shoulders and jumped up. His hands moved quickly and caught her. Pinning her to the door, he deepened his kiss. She moaned loudly, dragging her teeth along his bottom lip. 

He laughed against her lips. “How did this happen?” he moved his head back and still pinning her he brushed his long black hair away from his face “Tonight I was supposed to save one of us and move on, now I don’t think I will ever be able to move on again”

“You’ll move on Ben; I’ll just be one step ahead of you waiting in the next town. You better find me”

“I wont ever need to find you; I’ll never lose you. I think I might be yours forever” He whispered reverently.

“Forever, now there’s a promise I know you can keep” She smiled affectionately.

He kissed her softly again and lowered her down. 

“First things first, lets get you out of here sweetheart. We will plan forever once I know your safe”

“With you Ben, I know I will always be safe”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I write alone, I have no Beta. I edit as best I can, but if you find any glaring errors please let me know as I will fix them. Love you guys xx


End file.
